Conductor receivers use used in a number of different electrical applications. For example, a fuse block uses conductor receivers to allow a fuse to electrically couple in series with the conductors on either end of the fuse block. Other examples where conductor receivers are used include terminal blocks, relay terminals, and motor terminals.
When conductors are not properly connected to a conductor receiver, one or more of a number of electrically-related problems can arise. For example, when voltage is applied to a conductor that is not properly connected to a conductor receiver, overheating (even to the extent of a fire) can result. In addition, mechanically-related problems can arise when conductors are connected to a conductor receiver. For example, strain may stress a conductor when the conductor receiver to which the conductor is connected is not positioned in a manner that allows for strain relief. In addition, tools are required to connect a conductor to a conductor receiver. As a result, properly connecting a conductor to a conductor receiver can be cumbersome and require an amount time.